Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit Jurassic World
Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit Jurassic World is an upcoming Family Guy/Pokémon/Universal crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit Jurassic Park III. Plot Twenty-two years after Jurassic Park was overrun by cloned dinosaurs on the Central American island of Isla Nublar, a new park, Jurassic World, has become a successful resort. The Masrani Global Corporation – owner of the genetics company InGen that creates the dinosaurs – has been operating the park on the same island for the past ten years. Brothers Zach and Gray Mitchell visit Jurassic World to see their aunt Claire, the park's operations manager. Claire, a busy workaholic, assigns her assistant to be the boys' guide. Owen Grady, a Navy veteran, has been researching the intelligence of the park's Velociraptors. InGen security chief Vic Hoskins believes the raptors should be trained for military use despite Owen's objections. Park owner Simon Masrani has Owen evaluate the paddock of the park's new hybrid dinosaur, Indominus‍ rex, before the attraction opens. Owen warns Claire about the danger of raising Indominus in isolation, pointing out its lack of socialization with other animals. When the staff learns that the Indominus appears to have escaped its paddock, Owen and two others enter the enclosure. Able to camouflage itself and mask its heat signature, the Indominus suddenly appears and devours Owen's companions before escaping into the island's interior. Owen orders the Indominus to be killed, but Masrani instead sends a specialized unit to capture it. When most of the unit is killed, Claire orders the evacuation of the island's northern sector. Zach and Gray, busy exploring in a gyrosphere ride, enter a restricted area. The nearby Indominus attacks and destroys their sphere, but both manage to escape to the ruins of the original Jurassic Park visitor center. They repair an old Jeep Wrangler and drive back to the park resort. While Claire and Owen are searching for the boys, they encounter the Indominus and barely escape themselves. Masrani and two troopers hunt the Indominus by helicopter, but when the Indominus smashes into the park's aviary to escape gunfire, it releases a flock of pterosaurs that collide with the helicopter, causing it to crash. Gray and Zach eventually find Owen and Claire at the resort as armed personnel subdue the pterosaurs with tranquilizers. Assuming command, Hoskins orders that the raptors be used to track the Indominus; Owen is forced to accept Hoskins' plan and lead the raptors. Upon reaching the Indominus, the dinosaurs begin communicating with one another. Owen realizes that the Indominus was created with raptor DNA, and it becomes the raptor pack's new alpha, taking command away from Owen. Hoskins arranges for chief geneticist Dr. Henry Wu to flee the island by helicopter with dinosaur embryos, in order to protect his research. Owen, Claire, and the boys find Hoskins at the lab packing up more embryos. Hoskins reveals his plan to create miniature versions of the Indominus for use as weapons, but a raptor breaks in and kills him. Owen reestablishes his bond with the raptors before the Indominus reappears. The raptors attack, but are all apparently killed. Claire releases the park's veteran Tyrannosaurus rex from its paddock and lures it into a battle with the Indominus. The T. rex is overpowered, but before the Indominus can kill it, a surviving raptor joins the attack. The raptor and T. rex force the overwhelmed Indominus toward a lagoon, where it is dragged underwater by a Mosasaurus. Isla Nublar is abandoned, and the survivors are evacuated to the mainland. Zach and Gray are reunited with their parents. Trivia *The Griffin Family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Mitzi, No Feet, Tutu, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Patti Mayonnaise, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, Minerva Mink, Sheeta, Pazu, The Crystal Prep Girls, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, The Young Six (Silverstream, Smolder, Ocellus, Sandbar, Gallus, and Yona), Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Nutmeg Dash, Captain Cuddles, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Dudley Puppy, and Kitty Katswell guest star in this film. *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games and Jurassic World were both released in 2015. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. *This film is completely alternative and separate to Yakko Warner and Shadow101815's upcoming film ''Winnie the Pooh and SpongeBob SquarePants Go to Jurassic World'' (which unfortunately features Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodríguez, and Minerva Mink as guest stars alongside too many baby show characters and adult show characters). Links Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series